


Hands Off The Merchandise

by bby_bxrnes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes Can Be A Jerk, F/M, Mutant Reader, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Reader-Insert, Straight Sex, Top Bucky Barnes, bottom reader, protective Reader, superhuman reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bby_bxrnes/pseuds/bby_bxrnes
Summary: You're new to the Avengers and were recruited because you have the ability to inflict pain and illnesses onto other people. Whenever people get too close to Bucky, instead of hurting them, you send them into sneezing fits. When Bucky finds out what you've been doing, he snaps at you and you stop doing it. But then Bucky realizes he misses your protectiveness and plans a fight with Sam in front of you to get a reaction.





	1. The Beginning of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this is shitty, it's one of my older pieces.

Everyone adored you when you first arrived at the compound, you were super shy and avoided eye contact for the first few weeks. Everyone tried to make you feel at home, even Bucky was trying but nothing seemed to break you out of your shell. Every now and then, when Tony or Sam would get into arguments with Bucky though, all of a sudden they would start sneezing, one after the other for a good few minutes. No one knew where it came from but even when Natasha and Bucky got a little too close, she too started sneezing uncontrollably. 

“So, Y/N. What special powers do you have that allowed you to join the Avengers?” Tony asked you when you and him were alone in the kitchen one day. “Um, I can make people sick and I can hurt people. With my mind.” you answered quietly, avoiding eye contact. Tony nodded, clearly not connecting the dots. Suddenly, Sam and Bucky burst into the room, arguing over who knows what. “Fight me, Barnes.” Sam snarled, getting into his face. “Is that an invitation, Wilson?” Barnes growled, squaring his shoulders. All of a sudden, Sam’s face screwed up and he looked into the distance. Then the sneezing began, not ending for another few minutes. While Barnes was watching him sneeze, amused at Sam’s ordeal, Tony glanced at the concentrated look on your face. You weren’t taking your eyes off of Sam, and finally it clicked in his mind. 

“You? You’re the one who always makes everyone sneeze?” Tony said, voice rising. Bucky’s gaze on Sam snapped over to you, eyebrows furrowing. “Why?” He asked, breaking your concentration on Sam, causing his sneezing to stop. “I dunno. Don’t like people getting too close to you.” you admitted, turning your eyes downcast. “I can handle myself.” he snarled, making you flinch and run out of the room. “Good job Barnes, you hurt her feelings.” Sam snapped, making Bucky glare at him, then turn his head to look into the doorway where you had disappeared out of.

Over the next few days, you stayed in your room more and the incidents with sneezing stopped. Every time someone would get close to Bucky now, Sam’s, Tony’s, and Bucky’s gazes fell on you, yet you just kept your eyes down and continued doing whatever you were doing. One day, Bucky and Sam agreed to start a fight with the other in front of you, testing to see if you would do something. It went just as they’d planned, them entering the kitchen arguing just as they had that day.

“You’re all bark and no bite.” Sam had taunted, making Bucky snarl a “yeah?” in return. Bucky gave him a slight nod, signalling it was okay to hit him. Sam raised his hand and drew back, then fell to the ground, groaning in agony. Bucky’s head snapped over to you and saw your eyes full of anger focused on Sam. His eyes snapped back down to Sam who was writhing on the ground now, face contorted in pain. “Doll you gotta let him go.” Bucky said in a gentle voice, moving to stand in front of you. You still kept your eyes trained on Sam, not hearing Bucky’s soothing voice in your anger. “Doll, hey, listen to me.” he said, kneeling and taking your hands in his larger ones and rubbing across your knuckles with his thumb. 

You finally peeled your eyes off of Sam and looked at Bucky, this time, his eyes were soft as he looked at you. “I’m sorry.” you said, your gaze dropping from his. “Hey it’s alright, doll.” he said, nodding at Sam as he got up and left the room, slightly limping. You noticed of course and whimpered. “Why do you do it doll? I’m not mad, I’m just curious.” Bucky asked, looking up at you, keeping his voice soft. “Told ya last time. Don’t like anyone gettin’ too close to ya.” you mumbled, still averting your eyes. “Why is that doll? Why am I so special?” Bucky murmured. “You’re cute. An’ I like you.” you said, almost too quiet for his trained ears to pick up. Bucky swore his heart skipped a beat.

“Do you now?” Bucky asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes now. All you could do is nod. “All you wanted to do is protect me, yeah?” he continued. “Yeah. Didn’t like Nat getting so close to you either.” you admitted, your face now burning bright red. “Feisty little kitten getting all jealous for me.” Bucky said, his voice dropping causing you to look up at him. When your eyes met Bucky’s, his pupils were blown wide, eyes darkened from their normal blue. You gathered your courage and placed your hand on his stubble covered cheek, letting out a breath as you felt his warm skin against your hand. 

He growled and picked you up by your thighs, causing you to squeal in surprise and wrap your arms around his neck. He carried you back to his room as you clung to him, head buried in his neck. He kicked his door closed and laid you on the bed, crawling on to hover over you. “Is this okay?” Bucky stopped and asked, eyes boring into yours once more. You nodded and he shook his head. “I need to hear it from you, doll.” he whispered sending shivers down your spine. “Yes.” you said in a small voice. “If I do anything you don’t like, tell me and I’ll stop.” Bucky reassures you. He allows a nod this time before leaning down and capturing your lips with his. Your hands immediately thread into his hair, keeping him close to you as the kiss progressed from slow and exploratory to heated and passionate. 

When Bucky pulled away, the both of you were breathless. As you caught your breath, Bucky trailed kisses down along your jaw until he found the spot beneath your ear that made you gasp and sent a jolt of pleasure through your body. You felt Bucky smirk against your neck before he started attacking the spot with open mouthed kisses and small bites, making your let out a small moan and arch your body into his. His hands drifted down your sides down to the hem of your shirt. “May I?” Bucky asked, pulling his face out of the crook of your neck to look you in your eyes. “Such a gentleman.” you giggled after nodding your approval. “Just making up for how un-gentleman like I’m about to be in a few moments.” He replied smirking up at you. He helped you out of your shirt and couldn’t help but stare as your upper half of your body was revealed to him. 

You moved to cover yourself but Bucky was quicker and caught your hands in his. He didn’t say anything, just held your hands in his and raked his eyes over your body. After he had looked his fill, he leaned down and started trailing kisses from the base of your neck to the top of your bra. He reached around your body and unclipped your bra with expert fingers. Your breath hitched in your throat as the fabric fell away from your body, shivering under the scrutiny of his eyes. “God you’re gorgeous.” he breathed, his hands moving from where they were planted on your hips to run over your now exposed breasts. 

You whimpered softly at the feeling of the cold metal running over your sensitive nipple, then bit your lip in order to stay quiet. “Don’t hide those noises from me, doll.” he growled, pinching your nipple with his metal hand, making you gasp and arch your body into his hands. “There’s my good girl.” he smirked, removing his left hand from your breast, then replacing it with his mouth. His skilled tongue flicked over your hardened bud, adding a little bit of suction as well, continuing to grope your right breast as well. As his mouth worked his magic, your hands tangled back in his hair, tugging lightly, causing him to groan and bite down softly on your nipple. The air was filled by your soft moans and short whimpers as he switched to pay the same attention to your other nipple. 

When he was satisfied, he continued to trail soft kisses down your body until he reached the band of your shorts. He looked up at you, silently asking permission, which you granted with a nod of your head. His fingers hooked in the waistband and slowly inched your shorts and panties down your legs. You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding in when the garments were finally stripped completely from your body. Bucky slithered back up to lay between your legs, eyes even with your now drenched core. He smirked up at you, then ran his hands along your thighs, moving them to push your thighs apart, exposing yourself completely to him. You blushed bright red and covered your face as you felt his eyes burning into you. You squeaked in surprise as you felt him lick a stripe from your entrance to your clit, your hips bucking in response. Your hands moved away from your face to grip the sheets as Bucky sucked on your clit gently, flicking it with his tongue every so often. 

He removed his right hand from where it had been resting on your thigh and brought it to teasingly circle your entrance, then gently pushed it in. “So tight darlin’.” he whispered pulling off your clit and looking up at you. Your moans grew louder as he began to slowly pump his finger in and out of you. “Please, need you Buck.” you whimpered as he entered another thick finger into you. “What do you need doll? Wanna hear you say it.” Bucky smirked when you sent a half-hearted glare his way, then threw your head back and moaned loudly as he curled his fingers into the spot that made you see stars behind your eyes. “Please fuck me.” you moaned, feeling Bucky growl against you at your words. “Since you asked so nicely.” he said, sitting on his heels and finally stripped himself of his shirt. 

Your eyes roamed over his torso, stopping on the spot where metal met flesh. Bucky noticed you staring and he moved to grab his shirt again. “I can leave my shirt on if it bothers you.” he started but you sat up and pulled the shirt out of his hands, throwing it across the room. “No, I’m not freaked out, just curious.” you whispered, looking up at his face to gauge his reaction. He let out a shaky breath and nodded when you brought your hand up and hovered over the scars. You smiled at him reassuringly, then your eyes flicked back down to watch as your fingers ran softly over the raised flesh. He flinched away at first and you thought you had hurt him, making you recoil your hand quickly. “Sorry.” you said, looking up at him apologetically. “You didn’t hurt me doll, I’m just not used to being touched so softly there.” he answered, smiling sadly at you. You nodded then sat up a little more in order to press soft kisses along the scarred tissue, making Bucky inhale sharply. You trailed the kisses from his shoulder, over to his collarbone where you bit down softly, then licked over the bite to soothe it, leaving a little red mark you hoped would turn into a nice little love bite. 

This seemed to bring him back to reality because he was soon gently pushing you back down to lay on the mattress, then sliding off himself to pull down his sweats and boxers in one movement. His dick was already hard and leaking against his stomach when he crawled back up to kiss you softly. He held himself up with his hands on either side of your head and slowly began to push into you. You couldn’t hold back the low moan that escaped your mouth when he was finally up to the hilt in you. He pulled out slowly and pushed back in just as slow, rolling his hips when he bottomed out again. “Buckkyyy,” you whined when he continued his torturous pace. “Need somethin’ doll?” he groaned. “Faster, please.” you moaned at another sinful roll of his hips. 

“Don’t wanna hurt you darlin’.” he answered and you could hear the strain in his voice. “Bucky I won’t break.” you whispered, running a hand along his rough cheek. “You asked for it doll.” he growled before picking up the pace, roughly slamming into you. Your back arched and you wrapped your arms around Bucky’s neck, keeping your body pinned to his. The room was filled with the obscene sounds of slapping skin and loud moans. You knew in the back of your mind, the entire floor of the compound could hear what you two were up to, but you were too far gone to care. You felt the familiar heat getting more and more intense with every thrust from Bucky. “Bucky I’m gonna cum.” you moaned, your nails leaving bright red trails all over his back. “Shit doll I’m almost there hold on.” he replied, hissing in plain and pleasure at the slight burn your nails left in their wake. 

You clenched your abs at tight as you could to hold off your impending orgasm and Bucky thrust into you even faster, chasing his own release. “Bucky I can’t, I need to,” You gasped, his brutal pace making it hard to hold back. “Cum for me doll.” he groaned in your ear and you let go, letting the waves of pleasure engulf you, loud moans escaping your open mouth. When he was sure you were done, Bucky pulled out and gave himself a few quick strokes before coming all over your stomach, groaning loudly. When he caught his breath, he collapsed onto the bed next to you. 

The two of you laid there in comfortable silence before he got up and pulled on his boxers and sweats again, then walked into the bathroom. You were about to ask him what he was doing when he re-appeared in the bedroom with a washcloth and smiled down at where your nude form lay. He bent down and ran the washcloth over your stomach, cleaning up the mess he had made, then along the insides of your thighs, careful to avoid your sensitive core. 

“Thank you.” you whispered after he tossed the washcloth across the room into his hamper and handed you your clothes. You quickly slipped them on, moving off the bed as little as possible, he wore you out. He joined you on the bed again and pulled you close, wrapping his arms around you. “I’m hoping that wasn’t a one time thing.” you whispered, turning your head to look at him. “I was just hoping the same thing doll. I think we did it a little backwards, but I’d like to take you to dinner sometime, show you just how much of a gentleman I can be.” he whispered, pecking your lips. “I’d like that.” you answered, twisting to face him in his arms, then letting your eyes slip closed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After last time’s escapades, you finally break out of your shell a little bit and can openly discuss your abilities with the team, even demonstrating on some willing participants. Later, you and Bucky make an interesting discovery about your powers that can be put to another use.

The date Bucky took you on went perfectly, and he was right, he was a gentleman the entire night. He opened doors for you, told you how beautiful you looked, even pulled your chair out for you when you got to the restaurant. After some coaxing and a lot of reassurance, you started to open up. 

You spent less time in your room and more time with Bucky, who gave you enough confidence to talk in front of the rest of the team. 

“Buck! Stop!” you giggled as Bucky’s fingers ran along your sensitive sides. The two of you were snuggled together on one of the couches in the living room. “I swear if you two don’t stop acting so goddamn cute.” Natasha threatened with no real malice behind her comment. 

“Careful Nat, or she’ll make you sneeze.” Tony quipped, smirking at you playfully. “Is that the extent of your powers? If so that would be really disappointing.” Clint asked, settling on the couch to your left with Natasha.

“I could do a whole lot more than make you sneeze.” you threatened ominously, then burst into a fit of giggles as Bucky tickles your sides again. “She’s right, I’ve been on the brunt end of her powers,” Sam said, making you smile apologetically at him. 

“What can you do then?” Clint asked. “I can simulate the pain of different types of injuries, I can paralyze people for minimal amounts of time, also I can give you any kind of sickness or just different symptoms, hence the sneezing.” you said, feeling your face heat up with how everyone looked at you in both amazement and horror. 

“So you could make it feel like I got shot in the leg?” Natasha asked, a curious expression on her face. You nodded, seeing Bucky out of the corner of your eye listening intently. You hadn’t even explained to him the extent of your abilities. 

“Show me.” she said decisively. “I don’t-” you started before she cut you off. “No it’s fine I’ve felt worse, do it.” You hesitantly agreed and focused your attention on her leg and imagined a bullet ripping through her leg. 

She sucked in a breath and both of her hands shot to her leg as a reflex to stop the bleeding that wasn’t there. You let the feeling linger for a moment before averting your gaze, thus ending the pain. 

“Hey, make Sam sneeze, will ya, doll?” Bucky whispered in your ear. You giggled and flicked your hand towards Sam, being good enough at that skill to not even have to look to do it anymore. 

“Not again!” he cried out before the sneezing started. Everyone laughed along with you. After a few more you stopped, making Sam glare playfully at you. 

“Hey do me! Give me a nice right hook!” Clint exclaimed, making you laugh and shake your head at your crazy friends. You focused on him, imagining the punch connecting with his jaw. 

His left hand came up to cup the side of his face and a groan broke from his lips. 

“Alright, I’m game. Paralyze me.” Tony asked and you froze. “Tony, no, I couldn’t.” you said, shaking your head vehemently. “No, it’s alright, I can take it.” he said again. 

You looked to Bucky and he nodded, encouraging you gently. You turned your focus to Tony and focused all your energy into paralyzing him. Suddenly he went stiff, only his eyes flicking around the room. 

You didn’t hold it long, releasing him and panting heavily, trying to catch your breath. “Wow, that was a trip.” Tony said as soon as he could move again. 

“You alright doll?” Bucky murmured in your ear as you calmed your heart rate. “Yeah, I just don’t do that much so it takes a bit out of me.” you whisper back as everyone launches into conversations. 

“Want to go to my room?” he asked, wrapping his metal arm around you. “Yes, please.” you sighed, leaning into his side. 

“Hey guys, we’re gonna go lay down for a bit, Y/N’s a bit worn out after all that.” Bucky said, standing up with you in his arms. “Try to keep it down.” Natasha called after the two of you making Bucky snort and roll his eyes. 

When the two of you reached his room, he laid you down carefully on the bed before crawling up to lay against the headboard and maneuvered your head so you were using his muscular thigh as a pillow. 

You wiggled around to lay on your side resting your left hand on his other thigh and tracing small patterns on his leg. Bucky sucked in a harsh breath and you stopped your movements with your left hand. 

“Did I hurt you, baby? Sometimes I have trouble controlling it when I’m tired.” you asked, eyes drooping heavily. “No, you didn’t hurt me, it felt really good.” he responded, threading his metal hand through your hair careful to not catch strands in the metal plates. 

“Like, pain feels good to you?” you asked, confused now. “No, it didn’t hurt at all, just felt like really intense pleasure.” he said, gently massaging your scalp. You hummed in acknowledgment and confusion. You didn’t know that about your powers. 

“How about that?” you asked after running your fingers along his thigh again. He groaned and shifted his hips. “Like I said, just really intense pleasure.” he repeated, his voice strained. “Interesting.” you mumbled to yourself, continuing to run your fingers along his leg. 

As you run your fingers softly over the muscles of his leg, he couldn’t sit still. “You okay, babe?” you mumbled, completely oblivious to the effect you were having on your boyfriend. 

Bucky couldn’t even reply verbally, the only sound that escaped him was a low guttural moan that rumbled through his entire body. You turned your head to angle towards his stomach but your view was blocked by a large bulge in the front of his sweats. 

“Oh.” you sighed, trailing your eyes up his body to where he was watching you with half-open eyes. You decided to do a little experiment and moved your hand underneath his shirt to run your fingers over his toned stomach. 

Your eyes stayed locked on his face as he threw his head back and the sound that came out of him was as sinful as the devil himself. 

All of a sudden, you weren’t tired anymore. You moved to straddle Bucky’s legs, arms wrapping around his neck. He laid there, chest heaving and watching you as you thought over your next move. 

“What’re you doin’, darlin’?” he asked, voice raspy with lust. You didn’t answer as your hands roamed down his back, then back up, using your powers to inflict the feeling of your nails raking against his skin. 

He hissed and arched into you, his head lolling back. “Geez, doll, you’re gonna be the death of me.” he groaned, his hips rolling against yours. His hands landed on your hips and guided you to grind against him. 

You couldn’t resist yourself as you leaned down to press your lips against his, kissing him softly in contrast to the feeling of his bulge rubbing perfectly against your clothed core.   
“Doll, quit teasin’.” he growled against your lips. “But I’m having so much fun.” you whined, threading your hands into his hair and pulling lightly. He grunted and gripped your hips tighter. 

You slid off the bed, hands trailing down Bucky’s body as you went. “Where you goin'?” he asked, following you with his eyes. “Come sit on the edge of the bed.” you told him, waiting on your knees. 

He complied, enjoying the view of you kneeling in front of him. Your hands ran back over his thighs, sending waves of pleasure through him, then gripped the waistband of his sweats. 

“Doll you don’t gotta.” he mumbled, brushing the hair out of your face. “Mmm, but I wanna.” you responded, every ounce of your once shy demeanor gone. 

“Jesus, doll.” he groaned, leaning back and lifting his hips as you pulled both his sweats and his boxers down in one movement, pulling them completely off. 

You shuffled closer to him after throwing his pants across the room, hands traveling up his legs, sending jolts through him along the way. You grasped his rock hard cock in your right hand and sent an experimental ripple of pleasure through your hand. 

Bucky threw his head back and moaned loudly. “Don’t do that doll, that’s not fair.” he whimpered, the feeling on his dick was too much to handle for him. You smirked but obeyed, opting to lean down and lick at the tip instead. 

“What did I tell you doll, quit teasing.” he growled, resting on his left arm while his right moved to thread into your hair. You grinned up at him before wrapping your lips around him and sucking gently. 

You started bobbing your head enthusiastically, keeping your eyes trained on his face. “There you go, baby girl. Fuck.” he groaned, his hand in your hair encouraging your movements. You hummed around his length, trying to take him as deep as possible without gagging.

“Fuck, c’mere, babydoll.” he groaned, sitting up and hauling you up off the ground. He wasted no time in helping you out of your (his) t-shirt and shorts, your bra and panties soon following. 

You pulled his shirt over his head and leaned down to give him a quick kiss before crawling past him to lay on your back in the middle of the bed. He smirked at you before turning and crawling over you, bracing himself on his metal arm, he reached down and gathered your wetness on his index finger, then rubbing small circles over your clit.   
You whimpered and arched into him, silently begging him to do more. He slid his finger down to your entrance before slowly pushing it in and pulling it out again, then repeating the movements with two fingers. 

“More please.” you whined, your hand wrapping around his flesh bicep and unintentionally sending pain through his body instead of pleasure. He grunted and quickly pulled his fingers out of you to catch himself before he crushed you. 

“Fuck, I’m sorry, baby.” you apologized before seeing the dark look in his eyes. “It’s fine, doll.” he grunted before nudging your thighs further apart. Your arms rested on Bucky’s shoulders as he shifted his hips forward, the tip of his dick brushing against your dripping core.

“Please Buck. Need you.” you moaned, legs hooking around his waist in an effort to push him into you. He only growled and sunk into you in one movement.  
His pace started tortuously slow again, pulling almost all the way out of you before pushing back in with a roll of his hips when he bottoms out each time. “Buck please. Faster.” you moaned, fingers dancing above his spine, close enough for your power to surge from your fingertips into his skin. 

This time it was no telling whether you had transferred pleasure or pain as he hissed and arched into you, picking up his pace gradually. You refused to hold back the noises he drew from you with each delicious thrust of his hips. You felt the heat building in your abdomen, and you knew you were gonna cum soon. 

“Bucky, m’close.” you moaned in his ear, your head falling backward when he adjusted his hips and started slamming into your sweet spot. “I’m almost there babydoll, hold on just a little longer.” he groaned, barely able to form words. 

You were barely holding on, your hands grasping desperately at his back, unknowingly sending intense waves of pleasure through him, pushing him further towards the edge.   
He continued thrusting into you, focusing hard on keeping his own orgasm at bay. “Cum for me baby, I’m right behind you.” he moaned in your ear, moving his right hand down to rub circles on your clit. 

You let go and could feel your power pulsing through you, yous body spasming with the intensity of it. Bucky pulled out again, stroking himself a few times before he was pushed over the edge by your hands ghosting over his back again, painting your abdomen with his load. 

“Well I guess that’s one way I can use my powers now.” you giggled as he flopped down onto the bed next to you. “Let's keep that one a secret.” he breathed, smiling over at you.


End file.
